My World, All in one, Includes the newest episodes
by anipike
Summary: About a girl named Mattilda Delasva finding out her new life! Join her in her exciting adventours in this complete set of the 8 sequels. The newest episode, My World VIII cannot be found anywhere else!
1. Default Chapter

My world  
  
Hi. My name is Matt. That isn't my real name, I just like to be called that. My name is Mattilda Delasva. The year was 1891. And, although my writing might not be that good, you can still read it, right? You have to. O.k, I like to be called Matt because, it's just, my "thing". I'm tomboyish. The president was William McKinley. This year was special because this is when America regained freedom. To tell you this, I'm not from this time, I was just visiting. I'm actually born in 1988. And, right now, it's the year 2003. You see, I can travel into time whenever and wherever I want. Welcome to my world...  
  
It all started when I was 15 and I was getting suspicious of my grandpa. I mean, he always goes up to the attic and talks to himself or something. One day, when I was outside, my grandpa suddenly slipped and fell down the stairs. I ran in and tried to save him, but, my legs were too tiny and I couldn't reach. He fell down and hit his head on the side. Blood poured out drenching the carpet. I screamed in horror as people started to come in the open door. Someone called 911 and in a flash, they arrived. Luckily, they said that I could live in here for a while.  
When everyone left, I curiously ran to the attic and opened the door. It creaked unimaginably. It was cold and damp, not to mention dark! I felt the switch and turned on the light. There was just a couch, a table filled with jars of.... Potions? And, right smack in the middle, was a big thick double sized closed book. I slowly walked to it to see the title. And in the front was a picture of a circle that was lopsided. "Huh? What could that mean?" And, stupidly, I opened the book to the first page. And as I did, a cold breaking wind picked up and swooshed right past me; and, don't think I'm crazy, I thought that it went inside me. And..... it did. Then, suddenly, a light shone right on my eyes and I remembered darkness.  
"Mattilda? Mattilda? Are you o.k?" asked a voice. I slowly regained consciousness and saw my friend Nick standing over me. I was in the living room sprawled on the couch. "Nick? How did I get here?" I asked. "Oh, I... carried you here. You passed out on the attic." He answered. "Oh...how did you get inside?" "The door was open, duh! I came to see if you're all right. And, by guessing that, I guess not." He said, eyeing me. "You're such a worrywart. I'm fine. I must've passed out for not sleeping to much." And although I knew that that wasn't true, I made myself belief it was. And, I fell for it, well, at least till next week...  
  
"God, I hate this class, it's the most boringness class EVER!!!" I whispered to my friend. "I have to agree with you on this one, it's, like, the most infamous class. I mean, the teacher obviously doesn't have a sense of style." Stephanie said, eyeing the teacher. Right now I'm ignoring Stephanie and everyone else and desperately waiting for the bell. And when it rang, I rushed out in a hurry and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. When I was inside, noone else was and I just really really concentrated on going to the beach. And, suddenly, I felt like I was dissolving and the next thing I knew, I was in the stall of a bathroom I never saw before. I went out and saw that I was in the BEACH!! Now, that was the scariest and most exciting moment of my life. And, I was actually enjoying it. And when I REALY REALY thought about going home to my house, I was there. So, I slept and scheduled to think about it tom.  
When I awoke the next morning, right in front of me was a person with a fireball in his hand. "It's time, for you to die." He said. And, with all his might, threw the fireball straight at me.  
  
To be continued...... 


	2. My World II

My World II  
Chapter 2  
"Dream of the Dreams"  
  
Previously on My World... Matt, or Mattilda Delasva found out that she was a witch without knowing it. But when she found out she had special powers, she was so psyched!!! So she slept early and scheduled to think about it tom. But, unexpectedly, a guy with a fireball greets her saying that it's time for her to die!!!!!!  
  
"KYAAAA!!!!!"I screamed. And, suddenly, there was a blue light in front of me. Which made me freak out even more. And what made me faint was that 3 girls appeared. APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE. APPEARED IN THE BLUE LIGHT!!!! That did it. I fainted right on the floor. The next thing I knew, a girl with red hair was standing there, looking at my face going," Finally, you're awake!!! Are you o.k? Hi, my name is Paige. Nice to meet you. And your name is..." Well that kind of freaked me out. "O.k., first things first. You don't go in someone's house and... what happened to that guy with the fireball?" I asked "Oh, he died." Paige answered That made me MUCH better. I was gaping all over her. Yea, she kind of noticed. But before she could do anything, another "woman" came out. No offense, but, she was KIND of fat. But pretty. "My name is Piper. You're a witch and so are we. We came here to help you train for your first few years as a witch. And this is Phoebe." She said pointing to the last girl. "Hi." Phoebe said smiling teeth to teeth. "I'm Phoebe. What's your name?" "My name is Matt. My real name is Mattilda, but, call me matt." I said. "Our group is called "the Charmed ones" all 3 of them said. "Great.... But, what does that have anything to do with me?" I asked. "You are a young witch at the age of... how old are you anyways?" Paige asked. "15. Going to be 16 tomorrow." I said, sighing in depress. "Sorry. But, your life is in danger." Phoebe said. Shaking her head. "I'm afraid that if you're thinking of having a birthday party, you can't." "No duh, of course my life is in danger, like that fireball guy was an act? And, you can't tell me what to do; you're not my grandpa. If I want a birthday party, I get it." I said crossing my arms. "You can have your party, but be careful." Paige said. I was actually mad at them cause I REALLY want to go back to sleep. And I checked the clock to see what time it was. "Oh My God!!!! It's 7:00!!! I am SO dead!!!!! I have 10 min to go to school. I'll never make it!!" I shrieked, as I took some clothes out of my dresser. "I'm not even dressed yet. Well, I get dressed in 5 min, but the earliest I can get to school is 10 min! And 5+10=15 min!!!! I don't have time!!!" Then, I stopped and looked at the charmed ones. "Why are you looking at us like that?" Piper asked. "Can you guys help me and do that blue thing again? With the sparkles? I REALLY need to get to school." "Well that's your problem." Piper asked. I REALLY hate her. So I turn to the other 2. "PLEASE! I'm begging you!! P-L-E-A-S-E." "Well..." The 2 started. "Well, o.k." The 2 said. "YES!!! You guys are the best!!!" I said and rushed to the bathroom. 5 minutes later... I ran out the bathroom and rushed to them. "O.k., hold my hand." Paige said. And as soon as I did, I felt all tingly. And suddenly, it felt like I was flying and when I opened my eyes, I was in school, and they were right next to me. "You know, you can do that too." Paige said. "I'll be happy to teach you." I beamed up at her. Then the bell rang. "Thanks!!! I'll love that!! See ya!!" I yelled running to my class. I was still thinking about what she said that I could do that too. Then I remembered the beach and how I mysteriously got there. Cool. I thought. I took my regular seat next to my friend Ashley. "Hi, who are you going with to the Dance spotlight?" she asked. Oh my God!! I just remembered about that. Yah, like you would remember a stupid dance that no one has asked you to over a fireball demon and finding out that you're a witch? I don't think so. Ashley's got it good, I mean, she's obviously going w/ her boyfriend Kyle. ".... I kind of forgot about that, I don't really know who I'm...." I started. Forgot? It's completely lost. Until Ashley had to bring it up. Suddenly Nick just tossed me a note. "Oh My God, he's probably going to so ask you to go to the dance spotlight. I gotta admit, I thought you guys would make a perfect couple." Ashley whispered. ".... I don't know..." "You don't know what? You guys have been friends for.... Practically all your life!!!! You guys are perfect!!! In at least one of those years, one, or both of you MUST have had feelings for the other." I hate to say this, but, she's right, I had a crush on him when I first met him. But... what if he doesn't feel the same way? My hand shook as I opened the note: Dear Matt,  
  
Are you going with anyone to the Dance spotlight? I was thinking that if you didn't, we could.... go together? If your answer is no, I'm fine with it. Nick  
I wrote back, trying to write the nicest I could. Dear Nick, I'd LOVE to go to the dance spotlight with you. -Matt  
  
I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW. As I handed the note to Nick, I was thinking of how nicely he wrote. I was thinking how ugly I wrote too. I hoped that he could read it. But, I'm too happy to think about it. I forgot everything right just then, even about the DEMON. But, it only lasted a minute. I sneaked a peak at Nick, he was so happy.  
  
"See, I TOLD you that he was going to ask you to the dance." Ashley said, grinning. "..."I was to happy to answer. But my smile was enough. "You must be SO happy." Then I just remembered that Nick was watching me. And if he saw that I was smiling, he'd know I had a crush on him since forever. Let me describe Nick: *Dark Brown hair (spiked) *Blue eyes (so dreamy) *Perfect smile (his teeth are completely white!!!) *Charming *Broad *Tall (way than me) *Popular (every girls in love w/him) *Too perfect for words!!!!!!!  
  
Just as I was daydreaming, the stupid bell rang. Stupid bell. "Hey!!! Matt!!! Wait up!!!" I turned around and saw Nick come up to me. "I was thinking that, if, maybe you want to go to the movies sometime? Maybe? With me?" I could tell that he was having a hard time finding the words. "Sure." I said. He beamed. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow at 6! Bye!!" YES!!!! NOT HAVE I ONLY BROUGHT A DATE TO THE DANCE, BUT ALSO A BOYFRIEND!!!!! AND HE'S THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL!!!! HE WAS ALSO NAMED "SEXIEST BOY". My dreams are so coming true. "What was that I heard?" I turned around. It was my best friend Kiore. She was Asian. But a very good friend. Describing Kiore: *Long Black hair *Brown eyes *Tall *Skinny *A plus student *Very pretty  
  
Describing me: *Short brown hair *Blue eyes *Medium height *B student *Don't really know  
  
"Matt? HELLO?" Kiore said waving her hand in front of my face. Right then, I snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, that was Nick." "Like I don't know? So, what did he want to say?" Then I remembered and got all excited again. "YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT!!! HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!!!" "KYAAA!!!! What? That is SO great!!!!" Kiore said jumping up and down screaming. "I always thought that you guys would make SUCH a grate couple. But... never thought it would come true..." she trailed off thinking that Nick would be up to something. "He's not up to something, we've known each other for how long... 10 years? Come on, it had to happen sometime. You know it." I said. But in my head, I thought if something WAS up. "Well o.k. I just didn't want you to get hurt." She said shrugging "And that's what makes you my BESTEST friend." I said, walking away. "BYE!!!" "BYE!!!!" Kiore said, walking away. Then, I stopped, I thought of something... "HEY KIORE!!!!!" "WHAT" "CAN YOU COME OVER MY HOUSE TODAY?" "SURE, WHAT TIME?" "RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL..." "WELL, I'LL HAVE TO TELL MY MOM FIRST..." "O.K, SEE YOU!!!" I rubbed my throat. All that screaming makes a person thirsty. So I went to a vender machine and started digging for my quarters. "You thirsty?" "Huh?" I stopped digging and looked at who was talking. Nick was standing there smiling with 2 shiny quarters in his hand ready to be used. "Uh..." Without me even finishing, he dropped in the coins and asked what I wanted. "...A coke please." He started punching the buttons. There was a sound in the vender and my coke popped out. "Thanks." "No prob." I opened my can and started drinking. For 2 seconds, we were staring at each other in silence. And, it may sound weird, but, it wasn't awkward at all. "HEY!!! NICK!!!" We turned around and one of Nick's friend was running towards us. "Hey, Nick, the coach's looking all over for ya. Come-on, we have to practice." "K, wait up!!!" Nick said, running, but stopped. "See ya at the movies Matt!!!" He said, smiling and waving. My face turned red."O.k!!! See you!!" "I wish I was you... you're like, the, like, luckiest girl in the whole, like, world!" I turned around. It was Ashley and she was playing with her hair. "You have no idea what unlucky things had happened, trust me, you don't want to enter my world." I said, thinking of what had happened. Then suddenly, a blue light appeared in front of me out of nowhere!!! And the 3 sisters appeared.... To be continued... 


	3. My World III

My World III  
Chapter 3  
"Kinsman"  
Previously on My World II...  
Matt's best guy friend, also her long crush, asked her out to the dance!!!  
And also on a date!! She was so happy. As she was walking down the hall  
w/ her friend Ashley, a blue light appeared out of nowhere and there  
appeared the 3 sisters. The Charmed ones.  
"KYAA!!!!" Ashley screamed as she pointed at the 3 sisters. "H...h...h...how?"  
Paige murmured something under her breath and looked at Ashley; and  
suddenly, she was quiet. TOO quiet if you ask me.  
"What did u do to her?" I asked Paige  
"Nothing, I just looked at her."  
"Naah. Ashley will never shut up.'  
"Don't worry, I just put a freezing spell on her."  
"Oh HELL no!!! You can't just BARGE in a school. Especially if it's  
PASSING PERIOD!!!! You know, when kids are OUT of their classrooms and are  
IN the hallway."  
"Chill. It's the END of passing period, and infact, she's the only one who  
saw us." Paige said, chewing her gum.  
"And did you know tha ..." I stopped.  
Oh no!!! I'm going to be late for class!!!! I ran as I checked the clock.  
Then... I stopped, turned around and looked at the 3 sisters.  
"What did you guys do to the time?"  
"We simply put a freezing spell on the school."  
I gagged. Unfortunately, Piper saw it.  
"Look, I know that it's all a big WOW to you, but, you know, it's pretty  
simple. If you want to do that to, read this." Piper said, handing me a  
letter.  
I slowly opened it.  
The Letter said:  
Dear Ms. Mattilda,  
I have seen your "advantages" as a witch and I hope that you will join  
"Kinsman", a school for young witches and wizards to learn witchcraft. We  
guarantee that if you join, you will become one of the most famous witches  
of the century. And this could be the opportunity for you to make new  
friends. A witch friend, not of a mortal that is. And you could meet  
people who have the exact same problems as you. Please consider this offer  
for your future in the world of magic.  
Sincerely,  
Offabi Delabi  
Principal of Witchcraft for  
teens.  
  
I gagged. Then blinked. Looked at the letter again. Then looked up to  
the Charmed sisters then looked down at the letter for 10 minutes. Then  
looked at the Charmed ones.  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Phoebe looked at me, hopefully.  
I snorted.  
"Oh PUHlease!!! I'll never join this joke for all I care."  
"PLEASE? And, you know what, you can learn how to do all the things that  
we've done!"  
"Oh, you mean those hocus pocus crap?"  
"You know, hocus pocus is a type of witchcraft. The highest one. They'll  
be teaching you how to say it in the Training School, but only if you're  
VERY VERY talented then you can get it right. It'll take years to  
accomplish.  
"Like I care."  
I looked at the Charmed ones and saw the sadness in their eyes.  
'Fine, I'll join."  
"Great!!! It's going to start on Sundays at 8:00 to 10:00pm. Starting  
from today."  
"Naah. That's like 2 days from today."  
"YEAH!! Of course it is. I mean, why start so late?"  
"You're going to do fine." Piper reassured me.  
"Uhuh..."  
Although in my head, I wasn't quite sure.  
2 days from now:  
"Welcome to Witchcraft for teens!!! My name is Elisali; and I'll be your  
teacher for potions. Now everyone, I have a way to make everyone know each  
other." As she said that, I thought that I saw a grin on her face. But I  
shook myself out of it. I have to be just tired.  
"O.k., this is how we're going to do it. I start from this row and go to  
here and there."Elisali said, pointing form me to a blonde guy who was  
grinning from ear to ear.  
"O.k., we start with you. Tell us your name and 3 favorite things you like  
and 2 things you would have if you can get anything you want." The teacher  
said, pointing at me. I knew she was a heritage of the wicked witch of the  
west!!!!!  
"M...M...My name is Mattilda. But people call me Matt. I hope that you'll  
call me that too. And 3 favorite things I like would be:  
*Chicken..."  
I heard people snicker. Automatically I changed the group.  
"...Movies, and the beach. And 2 things I would have if I got to have  
anything I want would be..." Should I lie? No, I shouldn't. If they don't  
like me for who I am then too bad.  
"...that I would get a boyfriend soon, and get a billion bucks." I said  
sternly and sat down. People snickered. I didn't care. I looked around 2  
people were not laughing but instead was giving me 2 thumbs up and smiling  
a friendly smile. 2 guys too. One of them was the blonde guy at the end.  
I smiled back and gave them 2 thumbs up as well. Then I saw the girl  
behind me stand up.  
"I like Jelly beans, movies, and cell phones. And 2 things I would want  
would be 3 billion dollars.." while she said this, she looked at me and  
grinned. Then continued. "... and a puppy."  
One of the guys who gave me 2 thumbs up was named James and he said, "I  
like movies, books, and music. And I'll want a car that can fly, swim, and  
drive, and 2 billion dollars." And everyone's after that had billion  
dollars somewhere inside their little speech. It seems like everyone's  
copying me. Oh well. Finally, the blonde guy's turn was up.  
"Hi, my names Matt.." as he said this, he looked at me with no expression,  
then, he smiled. My heart beated a little faster than usual. What's  
going on? I looked at Matt again. And you know what? I never noticed  
it, but he was cute. Then I looked at James until he looked at me. And  
when he did, he smiled. My heart... Something's wrong with it. Then,  
something hit me... No, NO!! It can't be, I can't be in love. No, Just  
forget it Matt, and everything'll be fine. I mean, you just met these 2  
guys for, what, 2 min? Can't be love. I assured myself 10 times and was  
in my clouds that I didn't notice it when the teacher said "BREAK!!" until  
Matt and James stood in front of me. "Hey, Mattilda? you O.K.?" Matt  
asked, shaking my shoulders.  
"Huh?" I looked up. Blushed. Then looked away. Then looked at him and  
said,"HEY!! Who told you to call me Mattilda.?!"  
"sorry, just weird calling my own name. Infact, you're the name stealer."  
Matt said, waving his hand.  
"WHAT?!" I was mad.  
"Hey, my REAL name IS Matt. Yours isn't. That is called stealing."  
I heard James laugh.  
I looked Matt Straight in the eye. I studied him. Blonde hair, blue eyes,  
no freckles, tall, red lips, looks soft, tall.....cute. I Blushed, turned  
around, then turned to face Matt again.  
"Whatever..." I said, as I picked up my stuff and headed out the door.  
James grabbed my hand. "Hey, do you want to go with us to eat lunch?"  
I turned around to face James. Blushed. And studied him. Brown hair,  
brown eyes, no freckles, red lips, looks soft...cute.  
"S..S..sure..." I trailed off.  
James beamed. I blushed. Matt sighed.  
I started to get mad. Cause when Matt sighed, it was pities, bad sign,  
sigh.  
"What did you mean by that?" I said, cornering him. Then stepped back.  
His face was so close, that I can feel his breath. It was minty.  
"Nothing." He said, moving away. " You're just the most brattiest most  
annoying girl I ever met."  
I bursted. Here is some part of the conversation=  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MOST ANNOYING GIRL YOU EVER MET?! I'M PROBLABY THE  
ONLY GIRL YOU EVER MET SINCE YOU HAVE AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!!!"  
Didn't mean to blow. Oh, this was the last sentence after the bomb:  
"Sorry."  
Matt and James looked stunned. I ran out of the room. Went to the hall.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you blow up like that."  
I turned. It was Matt.  
"Where's James?"  
"Went to get snacks for us. Sorry."  
"It's o.k." I said.  
"Sorry."  
I smiled. "It's o.k."  
"You know, you should smile more, cause, you seem kind of pretty when you  
smile."  
I blushed. I know, I blushed a lot today.  
"Thanks"  
He nodded and held out his hand. I slowly grabbed it and he pulled me up.  
Just then, James came running with our snacks.  
"Hey!! Here you go." He said, handing me a bag of chips.  
I ate it. Just then, the weirdest thing happened. A ghost went right  
through me.  
To Be Continued... 


	4. My World IV

My World IV  
Chapter 4  
"The ghost of Love"  
  
Previously on My World III...  
A letter got sent to Matt telling her if she would like to go to a school  
for young witches and wizards to learn advanced magic. Although she didn't  
want to go, the Charmed ones forced her too. When she arrived at the  
School called "Witchcraft for Teens" And she met these two guys. Ones  
named James and the other Matt. As she was walking a ghost suddenly went  
through her.  
  
"KYAAAAAA!!!!"I screamed so loud.  
James and Matt plugged their ears. I fell to the ground, still screaming  
and moving away from the ghost. The ghost was plugging its ears.  
When I ended my scream, the ghost turned and lended its hand.  
"Hello, sorry to scare you. My name is Stephanie. The ghost of love."  
I looked at the hand Stephanie was lending. "No thanks. I'll pick myself  
up. Thank you."  
When I finally picked myself up, I looked at Stephanie. Her face had Sorry  
written all over it. I sighed. "O.k., I forgive you."  
Stephanie beamed. "Oh thank you. You have no idea how it is for a ghost to  
feel if a human does not forgive them." She took out a hand. "Maybe we  
could be best friends.  
  
I looked at her. Not in a million years. I sighed. Might as well  
pretend. Don't want to hurt her feelings or anything. I smiled. Took out  
my hand and shook hers. Stephanie, again, beamed. "Great!!! I  
know where your classes are, so, I'll pick you up."  
"Uh, great." I said. Forcing a smile. But Stephanie didn't even notice  
she was already humming along the halls.  
I turned around. Matt and James were ready to burst. I was gong ready to  
run before they did. Too late.  
"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!!!!" James and Matt bawled.  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny." I said, as I hit those two in the head with the  
books. They looked up. In one of their howls of laughter, they just got  
enough air to talk. Darn.  
"HA! HA...sorry, it's just, that, Ha Ha Ha!!" Matt started0  
"...Being friends with a ghost? Hahahahah!!" James continued.  
"...And you guys made it sound like you guys were lovers or something!!"  
That's it. I'm going to kill them. I looked at them with evil eyes. They  
stopped.  
"Wow, Mattilda, just kidding." Matt said.  
I didn't answer. "I'll give you both 10 seconds to run."  
Matt and James' eyes got wide.  
"1...2...3..." I started  
"Wow, Matt, kidding around don't have to be all attacking us." James said,  
backing away with Matt. (His guy friend. Matt calls me Mattilda. And  
James calls me Matt. So, see the difference?)  
"...4...5..."  
James and Matt turned around and ran.  
"...6...10!!!" I yelled after I chased after them.  
After School:  
"Hey, Matt!! Do you want to come with us to go to have lunch?" James  
asked, catching up to me in the hallway.  
"Um...sure."  
"Great. Let's go." James said, grabbing my hand and pulled me down the  
hall.  
I Blushed. I blushed some more. I blushed even more. I blushed till my  
whole body was red.  
No, this can't be happening!!!! I can't be in love. I stopped blushing.  
Not because I snapped out of it. But because James let go my hand. I  
looked up. Matt was there. I looked down.  
"Come on Mattilda!!!" He said. I wanted to ignore him, but his voice  
seemed far away. So I looked up. James and Matt were already across the  
street.  
"HEY!!! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!!!"I yelled as I ran after them.  
We stumbled into this fast-food restaurant for "magical people/things." I  
looked around. There was an ogre, a witch with a mole, a unicorn, a man  
that half horse, and a wizard. I looked at James and Matt. But since  
they're used to this kind of thing, they didn't mind. We sat by the  
window. I picked up the menu and turned to the back where the Special was.  
It read:  
Today's Specials  
*Toad Legs with whole body (including guts) with sauce and rice........9.95  
*Mice Head..................................................................10.95  
*Bird guts.....................................................................3.95  
  
I closed the menu.  
"What's wrong Matt?" James asked. You know why he asked? My face was  
green.  
James smiled. "You know, if you look inside the menu, there'll be MUCH  
better stuff."  
I looked at him. Then, my face turned pink. I hid it from James, by  
quickly putting the menu up to my face so it would hide it. I turned to  
the first page. The first one read:  
MEAT  
Chicken Strips with sauce........................................................................3.95  
Roast Chicken with rice...........................................................................4.85  
Fried Chicken....................................................................................2.95  
*Chicken soup...................................................................................4.95  
Roasted Pork...................................................................................6.95  
Ribs with sauce and rice........................................................................6.95  
All of the above................................................................................30.06  
I drooled. I couldn't wait for the next one. I turned the page. It read:  
Beverages  
*Sodas  
*Milk Shakes  
*Cocktails  
*Beer  
*Toad Stools juice  
*Iced Tea  
*Ice Cream  
*Sundaes  
  
Some of it wanted to make me barf. And some of it made me drool. I turned  
another page. It read:  
WITCHCRAFT FOODS  
I looked up from the menu. I wonder what that is? Why is the writing so big  
and why is it called "Witchcraft Foods?"  
*ïï¯ï¶ï¥ï ï¡ï®ï³ï·ï¥ï²ï³...................................................................12.95  
*ï¦ï¯ï¯ï¤ï ï¤ï¥ï¬ï©ï§ï¨ï´................................................................19.95  
*ï¤ï¤ï¦ï ï³ï«ïªï¤ï¦ï».....................................................................11.94  
*ï·ï©ï´ï£ï¨ï²ï¡ï¦ï´ï ï¦ï¯ï²...............................................................14.95  
*ï±ï·ï¥ï¥ï²ï´ï¹ï âï©ï¯ï°..................................................................85.99  
*ï¡ï³ï¤ï¦ï ï§ï¨ïªï«ï¬ï¼ï¾ï¿.............................................................100.95  
*ïºï¸ï£ï ï¶ï¢ï ï®ï­ï¬ï®ï¯...........................................................1000.95  
*ï¬ï»ï¡ï¬ï³ï«ï¤ïªï¦..................................................................500000.95  
What the HELL is that?!!!! I mean, what kind of language? But then my  
eye caught letters that I could actually READ and UNDERSTAND. It said:  
These Recipes are made and written by: Stephanie, the ghost of love.  
Hmm.... I've heard that name somewhere before... oh well.  
Unfortunately, Matt saw which page I was looking at. "I know, those sound  
good. But, It's too much."  
"Wait, you know what they're saying?!"  
"Sure I do."  
"Then can you tell me PLEASE why they're SO expensive?"  
"Because they're made from STEPHANIE. She makes the BEST food ever."  
"Oh."  
"So, what are you going to order?"  
"Huh? Oh... I'll have roasted pork and a coke."  
"O.K."  
Matt called the waiter and gave him all our orders. The waiter (this  
might look weird for you AND me.) waved his hand and suddenly, all our  
orders appeared.  
I gagged. James saw. Smiled. I blushed.  
"You know, we're going to know how to do those things too." He said,  
digging in his order, which were ribs, a sundae, and sprite.  
"Really?" I said, cutting half of my pork chop. It smelled SO good.  
"Why are you eating your own kind Mattilda?"  
I turned. It was Matt. I forgot about him.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!!"  
Matt started to laugh. I blushed. Both of them were SO cute!!!! After  
Matt stopped his giggling fit, he digged into HIS order. Which were Roast  
Chicken with sauce, and a Pepsi.  
After we finished lunch, we all said our goodbyes and took the train back  
to the "mortal realm."  
When I arrived home, Nick was watching T.V.  
"What are YOU doing in MY house? Isn't YOUR house across the STREET?!"  
Nick turned. "Oh, sorry. Just that I thought that someone would break in  
if there wasn't anyone home, so..."  
"You got kicked out of your house, didn't you?"  
"No, I was just trying to be nice..."He trailed of. Nick looked at me. Then  
sighed. Then continued. "...yeah."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Well, I kind of ran away. Not get kicked out. I just wanted to get out  
of the house for a couple of hours."  
Thank God that my door was locked.  
"So, where have you been?"  
"Huh? Oh...um..."  
"Went out with another guy?"  
"WHAT?! NO WAY!!!"  
"Heh heh was just kiddin around. So, where did you go?"  
"I...um..."  
"If you don't want to tell me...that's o.k."  
"No, it's just..."  
"It's o.k. I'll have to be going home anyways." He said, as he walked out  
the door.  
"Wait, no, since you ran away, you can sleep over."  
Nick turned, and smiled. I stood there. Horrified. Not because he  
actually smiled at me. But, because I didn't blush. Nor did my heart beat  
faster. Wait, does that mean I DON'T like Nick? Does this mean I like  
Matt and James?! NOO!!!! That can't be right. I mean,  
"What's wrong?" he said.  
"Huh? Oh nothing."  
"Oh, so, where were you?"  
"Huh? Oh... that...I...I...I was...I was...I was in...."  
"No, it's o.k."  
"NO, it's not. I'll tell you. I... was... in the..." I was thinking. VERY  
hard.  
"NO, its o.k."  
"NO. I was in the mall." I was proud. Proud of how smart I was.  
"Oh." I could tell he wasn't buying it. I dropped my proudness. Nick  
smiled. Then I remembered that he was sleeping over.  
"Oh, here, I'll show you to your room."  
"Thanks."  
1 week from now:  
"Welcome back class. I hope you had a Lovely weekend." Was it just me, or  
did the teacher just grinned at us?  
"O.K, we'll start our first potion. The "love Potion". And, since, I'm  
not a GREAT love person, I have someone else who IS... The ghost of  
love...Stephanie!!!" she said, as she waved her arm to the door. I suddenly  
remembered of the menu in the restaurant and the weird writing. And how  
at the bottom it said "These recipes were made and written by: Stephanie:  
the ghost of love."  
Then, suddenly, a ghost came out. But not just any ghost. It was the  
ghost of the ghost who went through me.  
To Be Continued...  
  
I \\\ 


	5. My World V

My World V  
Chapter  
5  
"True Love?"  
  
Previously on My World IV...  
"Welcome back class. I hope you had a Lovely weekend." Was it just me, or  
did the teacher just grin at us?  
"O.K, we'll start our first potion. The "love Potion". And, since, I'm  
not a GREAT love person, I have someone else who IS... The ghost of  
love...Stephanie!!!" She said, as she waved her arm to the door. I suddenly  
remembered of the menu in the restaurant and the weird writing. And how at  
the bottom it said "These recipes were made and written by: Stephanie: the  
ghost of love."  
Then, suddenly, a ghost came out. But not just any ghost. It was the  
ghost of the ghost who went through me.  
  
Stephanie searched. Why is she doing that? Then, suddenly, something hit  
me. I told her I was in this class. Finally, Stephanie's eyes met mine.  
I turned. James and Matt were snickering. I glared. The stopped. Well,  
at least, tried.  
"Ok, Stephanie's here to teach you how to make love potions. Stephanie, go  
ahead."  
"Thank You. Now, please take your..." blah blah blah.  
I cannot believe that it was the same ghost!!!  
"Matt!!" a voice said.  
I felt a nudge in my back.  
"Huh?" I turned and looked behind. James was poking me with his finger.  
"What color did your love potion turn to?"  
"What?"  
"Your love potion...Oh no, you weren't paying attention, were you?"  
Slowly, when Stephanie and the teacher turned around, James went up to my  
potion. He told me what to do. And, when I didn't know what to do...he'll  
grab my hand and slowly act it out so I can see what he was doing. When  
he did that, I blushed. Then, my hand felt shaky and so did my heart. Oh  
No!!! I can't be in love. I shook myself off. I looked at my potion and  
it turned pink. I looked at my side to catch a glimpse of James. He was  
gone. I panicked. I looked back. And there he was. When he saw me, he  
winked and held a thumbs up. I blushed. My heart was beating faster. I  
shook myself, turned around, and said. "Thanks."  
"No prob."  
"Ok, class, see what color your potion turns."  
I looked at mine. Pink. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I  
looked. It was matt. He was mouthing. I couldn't understand it at first,  
but, then, I got it. What color was yours? I mouthed back. Pink. Yours?  
Then he replied. Red. Pretty cool, huh? I nodded. Then turned.  
I looked behind me. James' potion was blue. My favorite colors blue. I  
might have a serious crush on James.  
"Ok class, Happy Valentines!!!! You can give this to someone who you like.  
The class is over for today."  
I gathered all my stuff and hurried to where Matt and James were waiting  
before Stephanie sees me. Just 1 more foot and I would be safe. Suddenly,  
I felt a tap. I turned. Stephanie.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"..."  
"..."  
Silence.  
"So..." I started.  
"So..."  
"Oh, I saw your name in this menu. It wasn't English though. You know,  
the language."  
"Oh, you mean, witchcraft language?"  
"...I guess...I don't really know..."  
"So, you don't know witchcraft language?"  
"Nope...cause I just knew that I was a witch this year...so...yeah..."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah..."  
"So, you want to eat somewhere?"  
I have to think of an excuse...  
"...Would love to, but, sorry, I have to come home soon."  
"Oh, well, sorry."  
"Yeah...sorry..."  
"Well, see ya tomorrow then!!!"  
"Huh?"  
"I'll be teaching tomorrow again!! Isn't that cool?"  
"...Yeah...sure..."  
"You hate me don't you?"  
"No, I barely even know you."  
"Right..."  
"So..."  
"So..."  
"I gotta go home right now."  
"Ok, bye."  
"Bye."  
OH MY GOD!!! THAT WAS THE SUCKIEST CONVERSATION EVER!!!!  
I walked over to where James and Matt WERE standing. They weren't there.  
Suddenly...a tap. I shuddered, thinking that it was Stephanie again. I  
turned. It was James.  
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to eat again at the restaurant...but...I  
guess not...huh? Since you have to go home and stuff."  
"Yeah, sorry." Oh great, that lie just turned and stabbed me in the back.  
"Your family worried?" He asked.  
I was about to cry. He noticed. His eyes softened.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean too..."  
"NO, it's o.k... I don't have a family. My mom and dad died. And so did my  
grandpa and my grandma." I said, wiping off a tear. I couldn't help it.  
James suddenly hugged me. I was stunned at first but then deepened into  
his shirt.  
"Sorry..."  
"It's o.k."  
At my house:  
"Hey Matt!!!!"  
I looked up. It was Nick. He was watching t.v.  
"Hey..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
"It's just that this person keeps on bugging me at school." I lied.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..."  
"He or she?"  
"Huh?"  
"Guy or girl?"  
"Why?"  
"Just wanted to know."  
"Girl...why?"  
"OH."  
"What if I said it was a guy?"  
"Huh?"  
"What if I said it was a guy who was bugging me instead of a girl?"  
"What's your point?"  
"I'm just asking, how'll you react?"  
"What?"  
"...I just want to know..."  
"..."  
"Nick?"  
"..."  
"Nick?"  
"..."  
"Forget it...sorry..."  
"It's o.k... so, what's her name?"  
"What?"  
"The girl who's bugging you...what's her name?"  
"Huh? Oh...you don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
Obviously, this wasn't going anywhere.  
"Her names Stephanie."  
"Oh..."  
"See!! I told you that you didn't know her."  
"That's because she doesn't go to our school."  
"What?"  
"I helped our principal sort out files of all the students in the school,  
and none of them was named Stephanie."  
"Not even one?"  
"Nope."  
"Naah."  
"Well..."  
"Hah!! There is someone!!"  
"Yah, but, she's in kindergarten."  
"What!"  
"Only one Stephanie?"  
"Yah..."  
"Seems weird..."  
"Tell me about it..."  
"Are you sure that there's only one Stephanie in the WHOLE school?"  
"Yup..."  
"Hmmm..."  
"What?"  
"That's weird."  
"What?"  
"That there's only one Stephanie in the WHOLE school."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"That can't be possible."  
"Why not?"  
"...just, forget it."  
That night I thought about it over and over again in my room. But,  
nothing, so I made myself forget about the whole only one Stephanie in the  
whole school  
Next Week in Kinsman's:  
Guess what I did the whole time? Stare at James. I think that I'm  
SERIOUSLY head over heels for him. Matt was staring at me. I knew it. I  
could feel the pair of blue eyes upon me. I just ignored him. Finally I  
looked at him. And when I did, I stuck my tongue out. He looked stunned.  
But he grinned afterwards. My heart wanted to SO jump out of my body. I  
held my hand over it, trying my best to keep it in. I don't get it, why is  
this happening? I mean, aren't I head over heels with James? Am I head  
over heels for Matt too?  
"SESSION OVER!!!!" The teacher screamed so loud that my heart digged into  
my body to get away.  
"Hey." James said, standing in front of my desk. "Do you want to watch a  
movie or something?"  
Oh my god!!! He's asking me out!! Or is he?  
James caught the expression I was wearing. He laughed. "Of course not  
like that Matt. I mean the three of us." He said, pointing from him, to  
me, to Matt, who was packing up.  
"Oh." I was disappointed. "Ok then."  
"Great." His smile was so huge and cute that my heart was trying to jump  
out again. "See you!!"  
When James and Matt left, my heart DID jump out of my body. But not  
bloody. It was, like cartoonish.  
"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!"  
To Be Continued... 


	6. My World VI

My World VI  
Chapter 6  
"Birthday Bash"  
  
Previously on My World V...  
  
"Hey." James said, standing in front of my desk. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Oh my god!!! He's asking me out!! Or is he? James caught the expression I was wearing. He laughed. "Of course not like that Matt. I mean the three of us." He said, pointing from him, to me, to Matt, who was packing up. "Oh." I was disappointed. "Ok then." "Great." His smile was so huge and cute that my heart was trying to jump out again. "See you!!"  
  
When James and Matt left, my heart DID jump out of my body. But not bloody. It was, like cartoonish. "KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!"I yelled, pointing at the heart. Then suddenly, Stephanie came in. when she saw my heart on the floor, her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD." "I know." "You're in love." "What?" "How sweet." I could not believe what I was hearing. "You think that it's SWEET that my hear is WRIGGLING on the FLOOR? You think it's sweet that I just LOST a heart? You think it's sweet that my heart JUMPED out of my BODY? You think it's sweet that I might DIE!!!!!!!!!!" "Jeez." "Jeez? How do you put my heart back?" "Here." She said, picking up my heart and putting it through my clothes and onto the place where it was." I felt MUCH better. "Whoa. What was that? Why did it do that?" Stephanie smiled. "like I said, you're in love." "WHAT?!" "You in love." "I know." "But not just LOVE." "It's Head over Heels LOVE." "But, I think I'm head over heels with 2 people." "You can be." "What?" "You can." "Be head over heels with 2 people?" "Yeah." "Hey, was my scream loud?" "Totally, I was across the school when it happened. And you know what? I still heard it." "Oh my God, do you think that Matt and James heard it?" "NO, they orbed out." Silence. Then Stephanie started with muse in her eyes. "Oh my god..." "What?" "Oh my god." "What?" "OH MY GOD!!!!" "WHATT!!!!" "You're in love with those two." I blushed. "No I'm not." "Yes, you are." "Naah." "Oh yes, you are." "Well, maybe a little." Glare. Glare from Stephanie. She's looking right through me. "Well, ok..."' "I knew it!!" "Hey, you can't tell anyone." Stephanie put her fingers over her lips and slid it over her lips and turned and flung it in the air like it was a key. After School: "Hey, guys, can you come over?" I asked. "To your house?" James and Matt replied. "Yeah, My birthday was last week, and this is kind of the LATE birthday party." "Oh, well, sure." "Great." "But...we don't know the way to your house." "We're going right now." "...Ok..." At my house: I turned the key and opened the door. Nick already left. On the table, was a birthday cake and pizza, and chips, and some other junk food. Matt and James walked behind me into the house. James handed me my present and gave me a hug. I Blushed. Matt hugged me and said that he couldn't find a present for a rat. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU'RE STILL BOTHERING ME? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!" I started laughing. And so did they. "Sorry." I said, blushing. "It's o.k." Matt said. He smiled. "Happy Birthday." I blushed. "Hey, what kinds of food do ya got?" Matt asked, rubbing his stomach. "Look over at the table." "You sure your parents don't mind?" I felt that my tears would come bursting out. And, it did. I felt one tear go down my cheek to my chin and 2 more after that. "What's wrong?" Matt asked. James wasn't there. Matt was getting closer to me. He was worried. Why isn't he here? I miss him. I want him to be here. Then I remembered him asking me where the bathroom was. And the bathroom was upstairs. And the thought of my family gone, made me cry even more. I even forgot that Matt was there. At least till I felt him right beside me rubbing my back. I looked up. When he saw me, his eyes softened. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." He said, rubbing my back. "My...mom and dad died in a car crash..." I tried to talk between tears."...and so did my grandpa and grandma..." "It's ok." I wiped my tears and stood up. Matt was following me with his eyes. I smiled. "C'mon, I have to set up the table still." At first, Matt looked worried, then his eyes softened. Then he smiled. He picked himself up. "Need any help?" He asked. "No, it's ok." I looked around. "Make your self at home." I went to the oven and opened it. The smell of the roasted chicken filled my nose. It smelled SO good. I brought it to the dining table. Moments later, James came out. I stood up. And so did Mat. "Ok, Let's EAT!!" Matt said, walking to the table. "Dig in." I said. James smiled and made his way to the table. We at that chicken. Mmmmmm.... That was delicious!!! "That's the best chicken I ever tasted." Matt said, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "Gotta agree with you there." James added. After that, we ate cake. Then we watched all these movies and played all these games. Then, the presents. I mean, present. I slowly opened James' present. When I did, I gasped. Guess what it was? It was a DIAMOND necklace. It was a REAL diamond. I think that James forgot to take of the price. It was $800!!!! When James saw that he forgot to take of the price tag, he said "Oh, sorry, guess I forgot that part." "Oh my God. Thank you." "No prob." I hugged him. When I checked the time, it was already 11:59!!!! I guess we sidetracked. "Oh my God, I think you guys should go home already." James and Matt looked at the clock. "Oh my God, I guess we got sidetracked. Well, I have to go home, my parents are worried sick." James said. "Bye!!!" I said, waving to him as he heads down the street. I forgot that Matt was there until I felt his hand grab mine. "I have a present for you." "Really?" "Yeah..." "Can I see it?" "No. But you can feel it.' "...ok..." "Close your eyes." I felt Matt's body coming closer to mine. I felt his hands around my hips. What kind of present is this? Then it hit me what he was doing. My heart pounded. I think it's going to come out again. To Be Continued. 


	7. My World VII

My World VII  
Chapter 7  
"Frenching"  
  
Previously on My World VI...  
  
I felt his hand grab mine. "I have a present for you." "Really?" "Yeah..." "Can I see it?" "No. But you can feel it.' "...ok..." "Close your eyes." I felt Matt's body coming closer to mine. I felt his hands around my hips. What kind of present is this? Then it hit me what he was doing. My heart pounded. I think it's going to come out again.  
  
My heart DIDN'T come out. But I wish it did. His body was so close. I felt his breath. I felt his lips touching my upper lip. I was about to open my eyes and stop him when our lips touched. The next thing I knew I was kissing him. DEEPLY. Then HE pulled away. Shouldn't I have pulled away? But even though he did, his hands were still on my hips. "Happy Birthday." He said. No, he didn't say, he whispered. Then his face started to go closer again. And we kissed again and then he said Bye and left quickly and closed the door behind him. When he left, I slowly put my hand over my lips. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss. That was my first kiss.... That...was...my...fir...st...  
  
I didn't even KNOW what happened. The next morning, I was in the couch. I guess I must've fallen asleep or something. I checked what time it was. 8:00AM. I panicked. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!!" I shrieked, as I grabbed my backpack from the floor and rushed out the door. I even forgot to change. It doesn't matter; they don't know what I wore yesterday. You're probably wondering why I haven't talked about my school lately. You know, the REAL school. Well, that's because there WAS no school. We had like, a week off or something. And guess what? It's the first day of the long break and I'm late. That's such a bad introduction. When I was in front of my class, I was ready to open the door, but I stopped. I forgot to take a shower. Oh no. I took out my body spray and sprayed it all over me. Much Better. I walked in the classroom. I knew that the classroom was loud, but, when I walked in, all was hushed. "And what, do you have to say for yourself young lady? This is your 3rd time this year." Mrs.Boulrin was practically smirking when she said that!!! Uhhhhh, I HATE her!!! Well? C'mon stupid, make up something. Anything. "Uh...I woke up late. Sorry." I lowered my head as I said that. "You ALWAYS say that. Do you except me to believe it THIS time?" I bursted. I hated when that happens! "When did you EVER believed?" "What? I'm sorry?" "You said THIS time, when did you EVER believed that I woke up late?" "What? Are you speaking back to me?" "Well, duh!! No, I'm speaking telepathically. When Caitlin says the same excuse, you go, well, don't do that next time. And that's all. What, do you have a problem with me?" "Young lady..." "I'm not done." I said sternly. I even surprised myself. "When I first walked in that door, you had done nothing but BOTHER me all the TIME. You know how ANNOYING that is? My god, I can get you fired right now. You want me to do that? If you don't believe me, just watch me. I mean, SERIOUSLY!!!! What kind of teacher ARE you? I 've never met a teacher as mean as you ALL my LIFE!! God, I wished I would've changed classes the first day. But you know what? If you're not going to be NICER to ME. And I repeat. ME. And to EVERYONE else, you're going to get fired tomorrow. And if the schools NOT going to fire you when I tell them, I'm going to sue them. So it's all up to you." Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe what I just did!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This cannot be happening!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in SO much trouble!!!!!!!! I looked at Mrs.Boulrin. She was stunned. I couldn't take it. I looked at the classroom. All of them were giving me a thumbs up. All except Caitlin. She was smirking. I SO hate her. I heard her talking to HERSELF!!! She went She is in SUCH a big trouble. Heh heh heh. Am I kidding myself? Well, yes. I think Caitlin hated me when we first met. And I think she hates me even MORE when she found out that Nick liked me. She had a MAJOR crush on him. HEAD OVER HEELS crush. I ran out of the classroom. Guess what happened the next day? Mrs.Boulrin quitted. YES!!!! Halleluiah to all. And I also got my schedule changed. Guess who I have in ALL my classes? Nick!!! So KEWL!! Oh, and Caitlin. I've been making her life miserable. I don't really mean to. It just does. One day, I even knew that I went to far. Nick came to me and started flirting with me. In front of Caitlin!!! Since I sit exactly in front of her, yeah, she saw the whole thing. She ran outside red-faced. I ran after her. "Caitlin!!! Wait!!!!" Ok, have you ever react before you think? That's what I did. I mean, it's pretty obvious. Would YOU run up to a girl that you ruined? What do you think will happen. That's right. Smack! I stared. I stared like an idiot. My hand slowly going up to my face. I turned my hateful eyes on Caitlin. She didn't seem sorry. "You just ruined my life, do you know that?" Caitlin said, tears bursting out. "Without you, my life would be perfect. You ruined my life and I'll ruin yours. Just watch. 24-7. I'll watch you. Every step you make UNTIL I make a discovery that will ruin your life!!!!" She screamed as she ran down the hall. I was just standing there. "Matt!!! Are you ok?" I turned. It was Nick, he was running after me. I bursted into tears and ran the same way Caitlin did. I passed the office. The bell ran as I passed the office. People started shuffling onto the hallway. Making it harder to run. Most people, as I ran, asked if I was ok. I barely even heard them. I didn't go to school that whole week. There was only 1 thing I was looking forward to. At Kinsman's: "Hey Matt, you sure you're ok?" James asked; it was soft, almost like singing. I SO badly wanted to curl up to him and feel the warmth. "Yeah." "It seems really bad." James said. "It's fine." "If you say so." Do you know what we're talking about? Think. Don't go to the bottom right away. Scroll slowly and when you think of an answer, see if you're right. we're talking about my slap. Caitlin had slapped me so hard that it left a red mark over my face. I hated her for it. An evil thought came to me to return her "favor" of ruining my face by ruining her life even MORE. Are you wondering why Matt isn't here with us? Because he got detention. Actually, he's coming towards us right now. When he saw me, he turned red but then snapped out of it when he saw James kneeling next to me touching my cheek. He saw the red mark. A panicked face covered his red face. He hurried over and bends right in front of me. He was SO close. His hands slowly moving up my chin to my mark. I felt a tingle down my spine. He got closer. Now, he's close enough to kiss me. But he didn't. He was just examining the mark. "I think you should back up." James said, pushing Matt. He tumbled. "Hey!" "Just suggesting. You're making her uncomfortable." Matt looked at me. Blushed. "Sorry." "It's ok." I said. Was James jealous? No, he couldn't be! When I'm around him, I feel free, I feel comfortable, and I feel better and more confident. It feels like I want him to cuddle me tightly so I can feel the warmth. "Hey, what are you daydreaming about?" I felt something hit me on the head. I gave a jump and looked at the Matt who was laughing his feet off. James was still by my side, holding my arm and touching my cheek. I didn't want that to end. And that's the only reason I didn't hit Matt. James hands were so soft and warm. I never wanted this to end. This is heaven. James beside me. That's what I want. That's what I need in this time of desperation. When he's around, it feels like he's looking right through me and that I can share anything with him. Even my deepest and darkest secrets. Another tap on the head. I ALMOST hit him. Then I opened my eyes and saw that it was James. I stopped. Blushed. "Sorry..." James looked stunned. Oh my God!!! He's never going to speak to me again!! I thought that this was the end. Then I saw him smile. His smile was so welcoming. I looked around, Matt had already left for home. We were alone. "It's ok." He said. Oh My God!! I think I'm in love!!! Another tap. I was SO stupid!!! I was SO used to Matt bothering me that I forgot that he was home. I hit James. Not that hard. I stopped myself from doing that. "OH MY GOD!! I'm SO sorry!!!" I am SO dead!! This is the end. This is it. Good Bye James. He smiled. Sighed. And smiled even more. "It's ok." "What? Aren't you mad at me?" "I would be, but, it's no biggy." "It's better if you're mad at me." "It's ok. I'm fine." He smiled. Ok, his smile was SO welcoming. I had to. I had to. I can actually dream about me leaning closer and closer to him and him to me. And our lips meeting. He slowly put his hands around me...Then it hit me. Oh my God!!! This was actually happening!! We were really kissing!!!! He deepened the kiss. I moved closer. I slowly put my arms around HIM. His arms got tighter. He deepened the kiss even MORE. It was like a dream come true. The next thing I knew, we were French kissing. Then it hit me. To Be Continued... 


	8. My World VIII, ALL NEW EPISODE!

My World VIII  
Chapter 8  
"Which One?"  
  
Previously on My World VII...  
  
Ok, his smile was SO welcoming. I had to. I had to. I can actually dream about me leaning closer and closer to him and him to me. And our lips meeting. He slowly put his hands around me...then it hit me. Oh my God!!! This was actually happening!! We were really kissing!!!! He deepened the kiss. I moved closer. I slowly put my arms around HIM. His arms got tighter. He deepened the kiss even MORE. It was like a dream come true. The next thing I knew, we were French kissing. Then it hit me.  
  
What kind of girlfriend am I? Don't I already have a boyfriend? What am I? But, I'm...in love...  
  
As I thought this, James deepened the kiss.  
  
It's no big deal right? I'm not in love with Nick...I'm in love with...James...But, then, what was the feeling with Matt and Nick? Was it just liking? Or the thought that they were cute? But, it's much stronger with James. I've dreamt about this since I first met him. But what about Matt? What about Nick?  
  
My head was spinning with thoughts.  
  
I couldn't make up my mind. It was as if I'm in a different world. It felt fuzzy and warm but at the same time, it felt weird and freaky. I broke the kiss and left in a rush.  
  
As soon as I left the school, I teleported. But since I'm all new to the stuff, didnt' really land inside my house. Instead, I landed infront of my house. Right when I landed, I looked left and right, noone to be seen. So I rushed inside.  
  
But right then, I didn't see the shadow behind my tree. But I soon will and will also find out who it was.  
  
Normal School a.k.a UNS high.:  
  
I rushed inside the classroom as the tardy bell rang behind me.  
  
"Oh thank God. Made it just in time."  
  
Principal Weatherbee looked at me sternly.  
  
"Ms. Delasva, kindly take your seat please."  
  
I walked slowly to the end of the classroom.  
  
"Now that all of us are present.."he looked at me evily there then continued."I would like to continue my speech before we were rudely interupted."looked at me again."As I was saying, someone, one of YOU had been seen at TimClan, the most famous store, shoplifting. Now, that might not be a great deal to you, but TimClan is where ALL the stars go and ONE of you has their $500,000,000 Golden Globe dress. And they want it back..."  
  
"...Now, noone exactly saw one of you, but we found our school tag. And, as you all know, does not say the name, but it does say the classroom." He stopped and held out the tag:  
  
UNS high Classroom #30  
  
I looked up and noticed the 4 policemen next to Mr. Weatherbee. 2 on each side.  
  
"All of you should have your tag on. So take them out and I'll see who doesn't have them."  
  
I reached in my backpack and took out my school tag. Mr. Weatherbee looked around the classroom and reached my table.  
  
"Ms. Mattilda, where is your tag?" he asked.  
  
"What?" I looked down, I was holding my library card.  
  
"Where is your tag?"  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
"You know well enought that badwords are not allowed in this school."  
  
I ignored him and digged harder in my backpack. Wait...  
  
Flashback:  
  
I ran away from James hurridely. Oh man! I must've dropped it in Kinman!  
  
"Mr.Weatherbee, sir, I think I left it in my aunt's house. I'll go to her house right now and get it."  
  
"Ms. Mattilda, Ms. Caitlin, please see me after class."  
  
I saw Caitlin sweating her face off. She must've done it. The bell rang. Mr. Weatherbee closed the classroom so noone can see, hear, or enter on accident and called our next class saying that we'll have to be late for them then turned around to us.  
  
"Ms. Caitlin, Ms. Mattilda, you both know the consequences of stealing."  
  
"Dude, Mr. Weatherbee, you have to be kidding me! You actually think that I'll steal a dress? I don't do dresses! Come on! I'm not lying, I left it at my f...aunt's house. My friend's aunt's house. I can give it to you tomorrow. If I don't come tomorrow, you can call the police and everything. But I swear I did not do the stealing." I exclaimed.  
  
"Mr. Bee, I think Matt did it." I gave her a look. She continued. "I mean she's always in the stealing business."  
  
"What? When did I ever steal anything?"  
  
"Yah, you stole my life."  
  
"Girls!!" Mr. Weatherbee yelled. Then he walked infront of Caitlin."I see that you have no excuse yet. Why shouldn't you be accused of stealing that dress?"  
  
Caitlin froze for a second then came back to life. "I did not steal that dress. I don't even like that dress." She knew her mistake right away and started to shake.  
  
The officer came up.  
  
"How do you know how the dress looks like?" he asked.  
  
"I...d...dd...don...don't know what you mean." she shook. "Is it just me or  
  
is it cold in here?"  
  
I glared at her. She did do it!  
  
"You specifically said that you didn't even like the dress. How could you have seen it? It was only ment for the owner's eyes until the Globe Awards day."  
  
Caitlin started thinking.  
  
"Oh all right.."  
  
I cannot believe she's going to confess!!!  
  
"Maybe I did steal it. But I'll give it back. I promise."  
  
"Take her away boys."  
  
The officers left.  
  
"Mr. W, can I go home, I don't feel so good."  
  
"Ofcourse you can Mattilda. Sorry about the misunderstanding."  
  
"It's all right with me."  
  
I left in a rush out of my school. But not before Caitlin was there. She was staring at ME evily, Like I did it! Oh PUHLEASE!  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" I asked scornfully. "Weren't they supposed to arrest you or something?"  
  
Caitlin looked at me then answered slowly. "They let me go after I returned the dress."  
  
"Well, that's just great for you." I answered, heading for my front door.  
  
"I know."  
  
I turned. "What? Caitlin, if you've gone mad..."  
  
"I know what you are, I saw you."  
  
"Saw me what?"  
  
Then it hit me. When I teleported!! Oh bad, this is SO bad!  
  
"Oh please Matt, you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"Sorry, I have no clue."  
  
"You just appeared! Out of nowhere! In your lawn! I saw it with my own two eyes!"  
  
"Well maybe you two eyes needs checking, cause I was with my friend Matt."  
  
"You mean yourself?"  
  
"NO idiot, ofcourse not, with my friend named Matt, even ask him yourself." I turned and headed for my door.  
  
"HIM? What, are you cheating on Nick?"  
  
"Just because you have a boyfriend, does not mean that you can't have guy friends. Besides, I treat Matt like my brother."  
  
I opened my door and went inside. Closed the door. Touched my lips.  
  
But do you kiss your brother on the lips? I mean, comeon!  
  
I walked inside my house. But not before a hand touched my back. I  
  
turned around and screamed.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. My World VII

My World VII

Chapter 7

"Frenching"

Previously on My World VI... 

I felt his hand grab mine.

"I have a present for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I see it?"

"No. But you can feel it.'

"...ok..."

"Close your eyes."

I felt Matt's body coming closer to mine. I felt his hands around my hips. _What kind of present is this? _Then it hit me what he was doing. My heart pounded. I think it's going to come out again.

My heart DIDN'T come out. But I wish it did. His body was so close. I felt his breath. I felt his lips touching my upper lip. I was about to open my eyes and stop him when our lips touched. The next thing I knew I was kissing him. DEEPLY. Then HE pulled away. Shouldn't I have pulled away? But even though he did, his hands were still on my hips.

"Happy Birthday." He said. No, he didn't say, he whispered. Then his face started to go closer again. And we kissed again and then he said Bye and left quickly and closed the door behind him. When he left, I slowly put my hand over my lips. That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss.

That was my first kiss....

That...was...my...fir...st...

I didn't even KNOW what happened. The next morning, I was in the couch. I guess I must've fallen asleep or something. I checked what time it was. 8:00AM. I panicked.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!!" I shrieked, as I grabbed my backpack from the floor and rushed out the door. I even forgot to change. It doesn't matter; they don't know what I wore yesterday. You're probably wondering why I haven't talked about my school lately. You know, the REAL school. Well, that's because there WAS no school. We had like, a week off or something. And guess what? It's the first day of the long break and I'm late. That's such a bad introduction. When I was in front of my class, I was ready to open the door, but I stopped. I forgot to take a shower. Oh no. I took out my body spray and sprayed it all over me. _Much _Better. I walked in the classroom. I knew that the classroom was loud, but, when I walked in, all was hushed.

"And what, do you have to say for yourself young lady? This is your 3rd time this year."

Mrs.Boulrin was practically smirking when she said that!!! Uhhhhh, I HATE her!!! Well? C'mon stupid, make up something. Anything.

"Uh...I woke up late. Sorry." I lowered my head as I said that.

"You ALWAYS say that. Do you except me to believe it THIS time?"

I bursted. I hated when that happens!

"When did you EVER believed?"

"What? I'm sorry?"

"You said THIS time, when did you EVER believed that I woke up late?"

"What? Are you speaking back to me?"

"Well, duh!! No, I'm speaking telepathically. When Caitlin says the same excuse, you go, well, don't do that next time. And that's all. What, do you have a problem with me?"

"Young lady..."

"I'm not done." I said sternly. I even surprised myself. "When I first walked in that door, you had done nothing but BOTHER me all the TIME. You know how ANNOYING that is? My god, I can get you fired right now. You want me to do that? If you don't believe me, just watch me. I mean, SERIOUSLY!!!! What kind of teacher ARE you? I 've never met a teacher as mean as you ALL my LIFE!! God, I wished I would've changed classes the first day. But you know what? If you're not going to be NICER to ME. And I repeat. ME. And to EVERYONE else, you're going to get fired tomorrow. And if the schools NOT going to fire you when I tell them, I'm going to sue them. So it's all up to you."

_Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe what I just did!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This cannot be happening!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in SO much trouble!!!!!!!! _

I looked at Mrs.Boulrin. She was stunned. I couldn't take it. I looked at the classroom. All of them were giving me a thumbs up. All except Caitlin. She was smirking. I SO hate her. I heard her talking to HERSELF!!! She went _She is in SUCH a big trouble. Heh heh heh. _Am I kidding myself? Well, yes. I think Caitlin hated me when we first met. And I think she hates me even MORE when she found out that Nick liked me. She had a MAJOR crush on him. HEAD OVER HEELS crush. I ran out of the classroom. Guess what happened the next day? Mrs.Boulrin quitted. YES!!!! Halleluiah to all. And I also got my schedule changed. Guess who I have in ALL my classes? Nick!!! So KEWL!! Oh, and Caitlin. I've been making her life miserable. I don't really mean to. It just does. One day, I even knew that I went to far. Nick came to me and started flirting with me. In front of Caitlin!!! Since I sit exactly in front of her, yeah, she saw the whole thing. She ran outside red-faced. I ran after her.

"Caitlin!!! Wait!!!!" Ok, have you ever react before you think? That's what I did. I mean, it's pretty obvious. Would YOU run up to a girl that you ruined? What do you think will happen. That's right.

_Smack!_

I stared. I stared like an idiot. My hand slowly going up to my face. I turned my hateful eyes on Caitlin. She didn't seem sorry.

"You just ruined my life, do you know that?" Caitlin said, tears bursting out. "Without you, my life would be perfect. You ruined my life and I'll ruin yours. Just watch. 24-7. I'll watch you. Every step you make UNTIL I make a discovery that will ruin your life!!!!" She screamed as she ran down the hall.

I was just standing there.

"Matt!!! Are you ok?"

I turned. It was Nick, he was running after me. I bursted into tears and ran the same way Caitlin did. I passed the office. The bell ran as I passed the office. People started shuffling onto the hallway. Making it harder to run. Most people, as I ran, asked if I was ok. I barely even heard them. I didn't go to school that whole week. There was only 1 thing I was looking forward to.

At Kinsman's:

"Hey Matt, you sure you're ok?" James asked; it was soft, almost like singing. I SO badly wanted to curl up to him and feel the warmth.

"Yeah."

"It seems really bad." James said.

"It's fine."

"If you say so."

Do you know what we're talking about? Think. Don't go to the bottom right away. Scroll slowly and when you think of an answer, see if you're right.

  


we're talking about my slap. Caitlin had slapped me so hard that it left a red mark over my face. I hated her for it. An evil thought came to me to return her "favor" of ruining my face by ruining her life even MORE. Are you wondering why Matt isn't here with us? Because

he got detention. Actually, he's coming towards us right now. When he saw me, he turned red but then snapped out of it when he saw James kneeling next to me touching my cheek. He saw the red mark. A panicked face covered his red face. He hurried over and bends right in front of me. He was SO close. His hands slowly moving up my chin to my mark. I felt a tingle down my spine. He got closer. Now, he's close enough to kiss me. But he didn't. He was just examining the mark.

"I think you should back up." James said, pushing Matt. He tumbled.

"Hey!"

"Just suggesting. You're making her uncomfortable."

Matt looked at me. Blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I said.

_Was James jealous? No, he couldn't be! _When I'm around him, I feel free, I feel comfortable, and I feel better and more confident. It feels like I want him to cuddle me tightly so I can feel the warmth.

"Hey, what are you daydreaming about?"

I felt something hit me on the head. I gave a jump and looked at the Matt who was laughing his feet off. James was still by my side, holding my arm and touching my cheek. I didn't want that to end. And that's the only reason I didn't hit Matt. James hands were so soft and warm. I never wanted this to end. This is heaven. James beside me. That's what I want. That's what I need in this time of desperation. When he's around, it feels like he's looking right through me and that I can share anything with him. Even my deepest and darkest secrets.

Another tap on the head. I ALMOST hit him. Then I opened my eyes and saw that it was James. I stopped. Blushed.

"Sorry..."

James looked stunned. Oh my God!!! He's never going to speak to me again!! I thought that this was the end. Then I saw him smile. His smile was so welcoming. I looked around, Matt had already left for home. We were alone.

"It's ok." He said.

Oh My God!! I think I'm in love!!!

Another tap. I was SO stupid!!! I was SO used to Matt bothering me that I forgot that he was home. I hit James. Not that hard. I stopped myself from doing that.

"OH MY GOD!! I'm SO sorry!!!" I am SO dead!! This is the end. This is it. Good Bye James.

He smiled. Sighed. And smiled even more.

"It's ok."

"What? Aren't you mad at me?"

"I would be, but, it's no biggy."

"It's better if you're mad at me."

"It's ok. I'm fine." He smiled.

Ok, his smile was SO welcoming. I had to. I had to. I can actually dream about me leaning closer and closer to him and him to me. And our lips meeting. He slowly put his hands around me...Then it hit me.

Oh my God!!! This was actually happening!! We were really kissing!!!!

He deepened the kiss. I moved closer. I slowly put my arms around HIM. His arms got tighter. He deepened the kiss even MORE. It was like a dream come true. The next thing I knew, we were French kissing. Then it hit me.

To Be Continued...


	10. My World VIII

My World VIII

Chapter 8

"Which One?"

Previously on My World VII...

Ok, his smile was SO welcoming. I had to. I had to. I can actually dream about me leaning closer and closer to him and him to me. And our lips meeting. He slowly put his hands around me...then it hit me.

Oh my God!!! This was actually happening!! We were really kissing!!!!

He deepened the kiss. I moved closer. I slowly put my arms around HIM. His arms got tighter. He deepened the kiss even MORE. It was like a dream come true. The next thing I knew, we were French kissing. Then it hit me.

_What kind of girlfriend am I? Don't I already have a boyfriend? What am I? But, I'm...in love..._

As I thought this, James deepened the kiss.

_It's no big deal right? I'm not in love with Nick...I'm in love with...James...But, then, what was the feeling with Matt and Nick? Was it just liking? Or the thought that they were cute? But, it's much stronger with James. I've dreamt about this since I first met him. But what about Matt? What about Nick?_

My head was spinning with thoughts.

I couldn't make up my mind. It was as if I'm in a different world. It felt fuzzy and warm but at the same time, it felt weird and freaky. I broke the kiss and left in a rush.

As soon as I left the school, I teleported. But since I'm all new to the stuff, didnt' really land _inside _my house. Instead, I landed infront of my house. Right when I landed, I looked left and right, noone to be seen. So I rushed inside.

But right then, I didn't see the shadow behind my tree. But I soon will and will also find out who it was.

_Normal School a.k.a UNS high.:_

I rushed inside the classroom as the tardy bell rang behind me.

"Oh thank God. Made it just in time."

Principal Weatherbee looked at me sternly.

"Ms. Delasva, kindly take your seat please."

I walked slowly to the end of the classroom.

"Now that all of us are present.."he looked at me evily there then continued."I would like to continue my speech before we were rudely interupted."looked at me again."As I was saying, someone, one of YOU had been seen at TimClan, the most famous store, shoplifting. Now, that might not be a great deal to you, but TimClan is where ALL the stars go and ONE of you has their $500,000,000 Golden Globe dress. And they want it back..."

"...Now, noone exactly saw one of you, but we found our school tag. And, as you all know, does not say the name, but it does say the classroom." He stopped and held out the tag:

**UNS high**

**Classroom #30**

I looked up and noticed the 4 policemen next to Mr. Weatherbee. 2 on each side.

"All of you should have your tag on. So take them out and I'll see who doesn't have them."

I reached in my backpack and took out my school tag. Mr. Weatherbee looked around the classroom and reached my table.

"Ms. Mattilda, where is your tag?" he asked.

"What?" I looked down, I was holding my library card.

"Where is your tag?"

"Oh, shit!"

"You know well enought that badwords are not allowed in this school."

I ignored him and digged harder in my backpack. Wait...

Flashback:

I ran away from James hurridely. Oh man! I must've dropped it in

Kinman!

"Mr.Weatherbee, sir, I think I left it in my aunt's house. I'll go to her house right now and get it."

"Ms. Mattilda, Ms. Caitlin, please see me after class."

I saw Caitlin sweating her face off. She must've done it. The bell rang. Mr. Weatherbee closed the classroom so noone can see, hear, or enter on accident and called our next class saying that we'll have to be late for them then turned around to us.

"Ms. Caitlin, Ms. Mattilda, you both know the consequences of stealing."

"Dude, Mr. Weatherbee, you have to be kidding me! You actually think that I'll steal a dress? I don't do dresses! Come on! I'm not lying, I left it at my f...aunt's house. My friend's aunt's house. I can give it to you tomorrow. If I don't come tomorrow, you can call the police and everything. But I swear I did not do the stealing." I exclaimed.

"Mr. Bee, I think Matt did it." I gave her a look. She continued. "I mean she's always in the stealing business."

"What? When did I ever steal anything?"

"Yah, you stole my life."

"Girls!!" Mr. Weatherbee yelled. Then he walked infront of Caitlin."I

see that you have no excuse yet. Why shouldn't you be accused of stealing that dress?"

Caitlin froze for a second then came back to life. "I did not steal that dress. I don't even like that dress." She knew her mistake right away and started to shake.

The officer came up.

"How do you know how the dress looks like?" he asked.

"I...d...dd...don...don't know what you mean." she shook. "Is it just me or

is it cold in here?"

I glared at her. She did do it!

"You specifically said that you didn't even like the dress. How could you have seen it? It was only ment for the owner's eyes until the Globe Awards day."

Caitlin started thinking.

"Oh all right.."

I cannot believe she's going to confess!!!

"Maybe I did steal it. But I'll give it back. I promise."

"Take her away boys."

The officers left.

"Mr. W, can I go home, I don't feel so good."

"Ofcourse you can Mattilda. Sorry about the misunderstanding."

"It's all right with me."

I left in a rush out of my school. But not before Caitlin was there. She was staring at ME evily, Like I did it! Oh PUHLEASE!

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked scornfully. "Weren't they supposed to arrest you or something?"

Caitlin looked at me then answered slowly. "They let me go after I returned the dress."

"Well, that's just great for you." I answered, heading for my front door.

"I know."

I turned. "What? Caitlin, if you've gone mad..."

"I know what you are, I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

Then it hit me. When I teleported!! Oh bad, this is SO bad!

"Oh please Matt, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Sorry, I have no clue."

"You just appeared! Out of nowhere! In your lawn! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Well maybe you two eyes needs checking, cause I was with my friend Matt."

"You mean yourself?"

"NO idiot, ofcourse not, with my friend named Matt, even ask him yourself." I turned and headed for my door.

"HIM? What, are you cheating on Nick?"

"Just because you have a boyfriend, does not mean that you can't have guy friends. Besides, I treat Matt like my brother."

I opened my door and went inside. Closed the door. Touched my lips.

But do you kiss your brother on the lips? I mean, comeon!

I walked inside my house. But not before a hand touched my back. I

turned around and screamed.

To Be Continued...


End file.
